Bandlife - Executive Song
center Era una tarde normal en Nameless Metropolis. Dentro de la casa de Los Papus, Markel, el ingenioso para nada inteligente del grupo, se encontraba escuchando Nirvana mientras Darkreid se encontraba escuchando Gorillaz. *'Markel': come as you are as you were as i want you to be. *'*Nero llega*' *'Nero': Mejor amigo, ¿qué escuchas? *'*Nero toma el auricular izquierdo y se lo pone*' *'Nero': Ooo, memoria. *'*Rocket entra en la habitación*' *'Rocket': O. Así los quería agarrar marranos. *'*Markel y Nero vaylan*' *'Nero': ¿Qué? *'Markel': No estamos haciendo nada malo. *'Rocket': Están escuchando Nirvana sin mí. *'*Rocket saca un tercer auricular y se lo pone*' *'Rocket': Hubiera preferido que hubiesen puesto Radio Friendly Unit Shifter. *'*Komander llega con un traje de ejecutivo*' *'Komander': Chicos, me han aceptado en Microsoft, por lo que finalmente podré ser exitoso sin que ustedes me caguen el trabajo hijos de puta. *'Markel': jaja *'*Komander se ajusta la corbata y se pone un sombrero*' *'Komander': Entraré ahí limpiando inodoros y saldré habiendo sido el creador de Windows 11, ya verán. *'*Komander se va*' *'Rocket': Que puto. *'Darkreid': Pues a decir verdad, al menos le pagan, a nosotros no. *'Nero': A mí me pagan un buen por ir a tocar con Azure en el bar de Wuden. *'*Wuden sale del florero*' *'Wuden': Nero, ¿tú y Azure podrían ir a tocar algo chido en un rato en el bar? *'Nero': Pues déjame ver. Podríamos tocar mi mejor canción, "Gladiadores del Porro de Marihuana", o "Komander Favian Will Have His Revenge on Nameless". *'Rocket': La mejor es la que escribí yo para ustedes, "El Pito Sucio Prevalecerá (Los Reptilianos Nos Vigilan)". *'Nero': Tocaremos esa, le llamaré para que vayamos. Estaremos ahí en una hora. *'Wuden': Chido. Los veo en un rato. *'*Wuden se mete al florero*' *'Darkreid': Chido, pero, ¿cómo carajo van a tocar si solo son dos pendejos, uno con un micrófono roto y uno con un bajo? *'Rocket': Cierto, Nero, porque sus canciones tienen batería pero no hay nadie que pueda tocarla. *'Markel': y tambien tienen guitarra jajaja *'Nero': No hemos conseguido un baterista o un guitarrista para los conciertos. *'Darkreid': Le entro como baterista. *'Rocket': Y yo como guitarrista. *'Markel': yo como mamador digo bajista jajaj. *'Nero': Markel, ya Azure es el bajista del grupo, no hay espacio para ti. *'Markel': me traisionaste amigo *'Nero': Bueno, chicos, vayamos arriba que necesitamos maquillarnos. *'Rocket': Yo me teñiré el pelo de azul como el 2-D. *'Darkreid': Y yo me pintaré la cara de amarillo como el Barsinso. *'*Nero, Darkreid y Rocket van a la habitación*' *'Markel': me dejaron solo mis amigos :( *'*Markel se pone el sombrero de Komander y sale a la calle*' *'Markel': Nadie me quiere todos me odian. :( *'Empresario': ¡Hey! *'Markel: ._.? *'Empresario': Sí, tú. Vas tarde a la empresa. *Markel': !? *'*El empresario agarra a Markel de la mano y se lo lleva*' *'Markel': O. Unas cuantas horas después, Markel fue llevado a la empresa, donde estaban apunto de tener una charla de negocios. *'Empresarioman': Muy bien, chicos, ¿alguna idea de cómo van las estadísticas de la empresa? *'*Wuden le muestra las estadísticas al Empresarioman en un papel*' *'Empresarioman': A ver. center *'Empresario argentino': Recopada la presentación el Paint che. *'Empresarioman': Puta, nos estamos yendo al carajo. *'*El empresario llega junto con Markel*' *'Empresario': ¡Jefe! ¡Discúlpenos por la tardanza! *'Markel': ooo xD *'Empresarioman': Vuelves a llegar tarde y te despido. *'*Empresarioman se sienta*' *'Empresarioman': ¿Alguna sugerencia para levantar a la empresa? Acepto de todo. *'Empresario chino': Telisaki sushi toyota, naluto kakaloto. *'Wuden': Deberíamos ir a matar a Rajoy por arruinar la economía de España. *'Markel': escribamos un trap *'*Los empresarios observan a Markel con una cara de "¿y este pendejo de dónde puta mierda salió?"*' *'Empresario chino': Yaki yaki teliyaki ichigo sasuke *'Wuden': Joder, jefe, pedimos un permiso para ir a descansar. *'Empresarioman': Eh... concedido. *'*Los empresarios se paran y van a descansar*' Unos minutos después, Markel se encontraba intentando ver cómo funcionaba el bebedero. *'Markel': Vamos cabrón, reacciona. *'*Un empresario llega, toma el vaso de Markel y presiona el botón haciendo que este se llene de agua*' *'Markel': OOOO GRACIAS AMIGO. *'*Wuden llega*' *'Wuden': Markel, ¿se puede saber qué chucha estás haciendo aquí en la puta empresa? *'Markel': Empresariando amigo. *'Wuden': Estás pendejo wn. *'Empresarioman': Chicos, a los cubículos. *'*Los empresarios se van a los cubículos*' *'Markel': Ooo. *'Empresarioman': Hijo, tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? *'Markel': si un poco. pero no mucho. *'Empresarioman': Ven, te llevaré a tu cubículo. *'*Empresarioman lleva a Markel a un cubículo con una computadora Dell y una planta en una maceta*' *'Markel': O. *'Empresarioman': Mira, hijo, tu trabajo será mandar este mensaje a este correo. *'*Empresarioman le pasa un correo en una hoja a Markel*' *'Markel': !? OK. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en la oficina de Komander. *'*Komander revisa el email y encuentra un correo nuevo*' *'Komander': Mira, parece que ya me enviaron el correo. *'*Komander abre el correo*' ola amigo ya me trajiste mis galletas. —markel tu mejor amigo *'Komander': Me cago en dios. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Markel. *'*Markel juega al Leage of Legends en la PC de la empresa*' *'*Empresarioman llega*' *'Empresarioman': Hijo, descubrimos que le mandaste esto a José. *'*Empresarioman le muestra el correo a Markel*' *'Markel': JOSEX SE LLAMA JOSÉ!?!?!? *'*El empresario argentino se pega una palmada en la cara*' *'Empresario chino': Baka baka vegeta lufi baka. *'Markel': PERO POR QUÉ ME TRATAN ASI!?!?!? *'Empresarioman': Chicos, ¿quién está de acuerdo con que este tipo está mal de la cabeza? *'*Todos los empresarios levantan la mano*' *'Wuden': Eh... Uh... Sí. *'*Wuden levanta la mano*' *'Markel': !? Y... Luego de unas horas, Markel fue encerrado en un manicomio, alejado de toda la civilización. *'*Markel vayla en medio de su habitación*' *'Markel': OOO. *'*Los doctores observan a Markel*' *'Doctor 1': Joder, este es el caso más extraño con el que hemos tratado. *'Doctor 2': Sí... No creo que vaya a salir en un buen rato. *'*El teléfono suena*' *'Doctor 1': Pucha. *'*El doctor contesta*' *'Doctor 1': ¿Aloh? *'Nero': Sí, queremos hablar con Markel. *'*Un teléfono cae en la habitación de Markel*' *'Markel': OOO. VISITAS. *'*Markel agarra el teléfono con el pie*' *'Markel': o *'Nero': i *'Markel': A M I G O ! *'Nero': si *'Markel': nero que van a hacer me metieron al manicomio se quedaron sin bajista :( *'Nero': Tenemos al remplazo perfecto amigo Markel. *'*Nero mira a una silueta al fondo*' *'Komander': Pendejos, estamos en una historia sin ilustraciones. *'Wuden': Salvo por la estadística de arriba. *'Komander': Eh, claro. El punto es que nadie va a tener ni puta idea de quién es el de la silueta. *'Markel': Oigan amigos. *'Komander': que. *'Markel': y es joto ese? *'*Komander rompe el teléfono*' *'Komander': Mientras más tiempo esté alejado de ese pendejo será mejor para mí. Fin. Categoría:Bandlife Categoría:Episodios de Bandlife Categoría:Episodios